Conventionally, a wound-type electrochemical device is known in which a laminated body constituted by, starting from the outside, a first electrode, a first separator, a second electrode, and a second separator, is spirally wound toward a center. An outer end of the laminated body in a winding direction is normally fixed by an adhesive tape or the like.
In addition, conventionally, a method for manufacturing a wound-type electrochemical device is known in which an electrode and a separator are wound around cores which oppose each other and which extend in a direction of an axis of rotation.